Mineplex Wiki:Officialisation
(yes, officialisation is a real word). ScratBlue recently suggested to me that we attempt to become the "official" wiki of Mineplex. I was about to reply that I had already tried it, but I then I remembered that that was before the wiki became so large and nicely filled out, thanks to all the users who have contributed along the way (and mostly to Amazorazer :D). So, I would be interested to hear other people's points of view and opinions on the matter! Some stats - Typing "Mineplex wiki" into Google appears to only bring up this wiki, at the top. We have around 2k visitors daily. Scratblue I think that since last year this great wiki has increased and progressed immensely, thanks to the many great contributors, so it is time to show the Developer's Team what we have been able to accomplish and make this wiki official once and for all! EDIT: Once this wiki is made official, that indeed would mean more rule violations, but that also means more wiki staff to help out. I have never heard of or seen anything related to a Mineplex Reddit page, so I don't think Mineplex is very much into updating it. As Chase said, when you type in anything on Google related to Mineplex info, this wiki appears on the top of the page. As for the Developers, if they insist on having a major role on this wiki, they can simply be promoted to a higher rank here to supervise. Amazorazer While there is still a great deal of tasks still to be done, such as updating archaic pages, organization, etc., I do concur that we've progressed to a point where we do have something really great to show for. We do have to prepare for the influx of traffic, though. Allow me to explain why below. Overall, I think we should go for it. ArcticZeroo I think that it could be good for the wiki, but is realistically not possible. I assume that by to become official you mean officially "backed" by Mineplex. Based on what I have seen as a staff member for more than two years, if we wanted the wiki to become official it would require a change in ownership, as Leadership Team would not officially support it without being able to control the wiki itself and the staff on it. Additionally, we have an official subreddit which has some wiki capabilities that they would likely rather use since it is one less service for players to have both in one spot. edit: wanted to confirm that I was the one who did this, was accidentally not logged in when posted. Chaseymichael As Artix said (Arctic), it isn't really possible at this point in time. As said by Arctic, it would need to have a major change in how this Wiki is run, and the aspects of it. The Wiki would need to probably be updated quite a lot, with a lot more information. Also since there is a F.A.Q. on the Mineplex website, which has a lot of the information listed here, it wouldn't really be needed, since there is also an official sub-reddit on Reddit as he said, and there are more likely more users who view the sub-reddit, rather than the Wiki. Although if players needed information or wanted to learn more about the server, they would most likely normally look up a wiki or information website of some sort with Mineplex included in the search, thus promoting this Wiki page more. XxPercyJacksonxX I would have to agree with Chaseymichael and Arctic here. As cool as it would be to an offical wiki, we still need much more content and a major change in the way we run the wikia. There is already many other tutorials or pages explainging how certian mineplex games work besides our wikia, so we would need to promote this wikia more. In addition, we would have to have perfect articles and staffing if we were to ask to be officalised, because of the sheer size of the mineplex sevrers. MidgetGolem I think this is actually not so good of an idea. We do not have enough content, and Mineplex also has its own FAQ. Mineplex also has an sub-reddit page and I have to agree with Chase and Arctic, more people will look at the Reddit page instead.